


Prepare for Trouble: Make It Double

by LindsayIsTheCraic



Series: Pokemon Go!Kabby [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pokemon GO References, asexual indra is real, deadass set up indra/callie, so is bisexual callie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayIsTheCraic/pseuds/LindsayIsTheCraic
Summary: Spring break, a time to forget the books, school work, and exams. A week on the beach filled with a new sunburn, friends, and memories. So, how did an innocent game of ‘what are the odds’ take a turn for the worse? Simple: put four friends, alcohol, and a rare Pokémon on private property, you should prepare for trouble- make it double.Part 3 and final segment of Pokemon Go!Kabby series





	

“I am _not_ doing that!”

“So your odds are 1-20?”

“My odds are none!”

“You’re no fun,” Abby drawled out in a bored tone as she took another drink of her beer.

Callie gave her a pointed look. “I’m sure you wouldn’t go streaking in the ocean right now.”

“It’s dark out,” Abby pointed out, “and no one is around us. Try me.”

Callie examined her as the bonfire in front of them crackled in the silence. It was late at night, the stars painting the black sky, the moon complimenting them. “Fine,” she said. “What are your odds?”

“1-10.”

“3…2…1…”

“5!”

“8!”

A triumph grin spread over Abby’s lips as she winked at Callie, tipping her bottle to her lips once more.  
Callie mimicked her actions, adding an eye roll as she leaned back in her beach chair.

The small fire in front of them helped take away the small nip of cold in the weather during the Florida night. As they sat in their bathing suit tops with shorts over their bottoms, they couldn’t complain about the little cold at night. It was better than spending spring break back at college where snow was still falling.

During the day, they would spend the day on the beach, swimming and sunbathing. They would enjoy a cold beer on the hot sand, the humid hair blowing through their hair. Then at night, they would enjoy heavier drinks in their room while chatting away the night.

Tonight they decided to do a little bonfire on the beach and relax. It was peaceful. Abby felt relaxed. So relaxed she almost forgot about the big medical exam she has in two weeks when she returns from this safe haven. _Almost_.

What did wipe the medical exam from her mind was the sighting of a familiar duo currently walking towards their small bonfire. “I’m gonna need something stronger,” Abby commented as she finished off the beer.

“Huh?” Callied asked, confused as she watched Abby put the empty bottle back in their cooler. She watched as Abby pulled out their pint size bottle of Smirnoff and her bottle of Sprite.

Abby nodded towards the duo approaching their bonfire as she poured a shot for herself. Callie looked over and an ‘ah’ escaped her as she took the last of her beer in as well. Abby said as she lifted the Sprite to her lips, “I think it’s cause that Indra woman has her eye on you.”

As Abby chased down her first shot, she was satisfied with hearing Callie choke on her beer slightly. The alcohol burned as it went down her throat. She didn’t miss her undergraduate years where they would take straight shots without chasers. The next morning she would instantly regret every shot she took.

“I think you have it backwards!” Callie replied, setting her empty bottle by hers. She coughed more, clearing her throat before adding, “I think it’s because of you and that one cop.”

“Do you?”

“Yes,” she responded, reaching for her own shot class and stealing the Smirnoff from Abby, “and now I need a shot for that comment.”

“I only speak the truth,” Abby teased. “You couldn’t shut up about her after that drug deal ordeal.”

“Because she saved our lives!”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“I’m gonna need another shot after this one,” Callie mumbled to herself as she took the one she poured herself. Even in the dark, the glow of fire showcased the blush that had spread across Callie’s cheeks.

Abby smiled to herself as the duo finally arrived at their bonfire. Callie was setting her glass down, pouring another shot immediately. Indra watched her and looked to Marcus, telling him, “You owe me five bucks.”

Marcus mumbled a curse word under his breath as he dug around his swim trunk’s pockets. He pulled out a five dollar bill and handed it to her. Abby watched the ordeal as Callie took her second shot. Abby asked them, “You bet that it would be us here?”

“Well,” Marcus started, “we saw the fire and I asked Indra, ‘who would be stupid enough to do something as illegal as a bonfire on a beach?’ and she said you two.”

Abby looked over to Indra who added, “So we bet on it. It’s about to buy my next tequila shot.”

Abby nodded at that, giving her kudos. “I don’t know if I’m more insulted that you called us stupid for doing something illegal or complimented because you thought it was us,” Abby mused, seeing Marcus shrink back in embarrassment.

“When you decide, just remember he called you stupid, not me,” Indra replied. “I’ll be right back, I’m going to go buy my shot and bring it back.”

She wondered off as Abby turned her attention back to Marcus. He was in his swim trunks with a white wife beater. She couldn’t help but let her eyes wander over his shoulders and his arms. Even in his relaxed state he was still well defined with muscle.

“So besides the fire, have you done anything else illegal before we got here?”

Marcus’s words snapped her out of her gaze and she looked up to meet his eyes. The fire made the brown in his eyes swirl and resemble melted chocolate. She smirked back at his words and told him, “Are you going to arrest me this time if I say so?”

He smirked back. “You’ll just have to find out after you tell me.”

They stared at each a bit, smirks on each side never faltering. Abby finally looked away and to Callie, taking the bottle back from her. As she poured herself another shot, she said, “If you most know, Callie was about go skinny dipping.”

“Am not!”

The horror in her voice made Marcus and Abby laugh in unison. Abby topped off her shot glass and set the bottle aside. Abby told him, “Okay, I stretched the truth there. She didn’t lose her odds, so she isn’t, but it could’ve happened.”

“We’re off this week so I couldn’t arrest you for public nudity anyways,” Marcus stated.

This spiked Abby’s interest. She asked, “What are you here for then?”

“Every year our squad takes a week off and comes here to relax. Like our own version of spring break,” he explained.

“Interesting,” Abby commented as she took her other shot. She felt his eyes on her the whole time. When the alcohol burned its way down her throat, she added, “We were playing ‘what are the odds’ when you two showed up. That’s how the idea of her skinny dipping came up.”

“Who’s skinny dipping?” Indra’s voice broke into the conversation as she walked back up to their bonfire. She handed Marcus a shot glass with a lime, similar to the one in her other hand.

Abby smirked and told her, “Callie.”

“Abby!”

Indra erupted in laughter, looking over to Callie who was now a shade redder. It wasn’t due to the sunburn she had either. “What did I miss for this to turn interesting?” Indra asked as she sat down in the sand.

Marcus followed in suite and told her, “They’re playing ‘what are the odds’.”

“What is that?”

“It’s a game,” Abby answered. “Kind of like truth or dare but all dares.”

“Interesting. How did you get out of skinny dipping?” Indra asked Callie.

Callie stumbled over her words as Abby laughed. Abby explained, “You ask someone, for example with the skinny dipping, ‘what are the odds you go skinny dipping?’. Then the person lists their odds, like 1-10. Then both you and the target choose a number between that range and someone counts down to zero. When they reach zero, you both shout out your number. If it’s the same number, the person has to do it.”

“And if it’s not the same number?” Indra asked.

“Nothing,” Abby replied. “You just move on to the next person.”

“Sounds like a fun game,” Indra commented, “but I’m gonna need to get a little fucked up first.” She proceeded to suck on her lime and take her tequila shot. She sucked on the lime immediately right after again and shook her head. “I’m in.”

Abby looked to Marcus as he finished taking his tequila shot too. He licked his lips as Abby asked, “You in? Or are you afraid of breaking your own laws?”

He raised an eyebrow at that. He held his hand out with no words. Abby tilted her head at him as she handed him the Smirnoff bottle. He poured himself a shot, locking eyes with her. He downed the shot in a second, no chaser and without breaking eye contact. He told her shortly after handing it back to her, “I’m in.”

Abby smirked, pouring herself another shot slowly as she watched him. “Alright deputy, what are the odds you go skinny dipping?”

+

“13!”

“13!”

“Damn it!” Marcus cursed to himself as Indra erupted into laughter, Abby poured the shot for him, and Callie dug around the cooler. “Why do you even have pepper?”

Abby shrugged as she topped off the shot glass. “Might’ve left it in there by mistake,” she responded as Callie pulled the pepper shaker out. She leaned over and shook a light layer of pepper into the shot.

Abby handed him the shot and he gave it a sour look. Abby lightly shook her bottle of Sprite, asking, “Want to chase this one?”

Marcus could hear the teasing note in her words. He didn’t like pepper, thought the invention of it was useless. How he lost this and won against the skinny dipping odds, he wasn’t sure if he was blessed or cursed. He didn’t answer her as he chugged the shot down in two seconds.

He immediately regretted not using the chaser. It burned as it went down his throat and he gagged, the tasted lingering longer than he wanted. He coughed and spit into the sand, trying to get rid of the taste.

Abby was laughing in hysterics, the alcohol coursing through her, feeling the buzz slightly. She smiled at him, telling him, “That’s why you don’t reveal what you don’t like during this game.”

He offered her a scowl as he watched her scroll her through her phone. He spit again, the taste slowly fading. He saw her open the Pokémon Go app and lazily scroll through it. An idea popped into his mind. Had he been stone cold sober, not four shots into the game, the idea would’ve never crossed his mind.

“What are the odds you go onto the private property part of the beach to play Pokémon Go?”

Abby looked up from her phone, Indra threw a surprised look in Marcus’ direction, and Callie’s face immediately dropped. The two locked eyes and Abby tilted her head at him. She was a bit surprised the words came from him. She told him, “You should know I’d do it willingly. The real question is, what are the odds you join me?”

His eyebrows shot up at that. He wasn’t expecting it to be turned back on him. He held his hands up saying, “Hey, I asked you-”

“Don’t be a wimp, Marcus,” Indra interrupted him.

He looked at her, replying, “You’re not being asked to break the law here.”

“Fine,” Abby interrupted both of them, “how about this: I’ll do my odds and if I lose, Indra has to join you and me.”

“Only if Callie comes along as well,” Indra pipped in.

“Indra!” Callie exclaimed, horror on her face.

“Deal,” Abby agreed.

“Abby!” Callie looked to her. “Did we not learn the first two times with trespassing?”

“Probably,” Abby said as she screwed the cap back on the Smirnoff, “but I’ve had one beer and four shots. AKA I don’t have the mental effort to think about how bad this could turn out. My odds are 1-20.”

“Double that!” Callie shouted.

“You’re no fun, Callie,” Abby muttered.

“Do 1-10,” Indra suddenly suggested.

“Indra!” Callie had her hands in her hair. “You’re supposed to be the rational one here!”

“1-10 it is,” Abby agreed, silently laughing at Callie’s groan of annoyance. She looked over to Marcus. “Ready?”

He nodded as Indra counted them down, “3…2…1…”

“4!”

“4!”

“Unbelievable,” Callie muttered to herself as she shook her head.

“It’s decided. We’re gonna break the law!” Abby cheered as she stood up from her chair. She put out the small fire with Callie and cleaned up their mess. They gathered their things and planned to come back for it when they returned from their adventure. They did, however, bring along their alcohol and chasers.

Marcus was leading them to the private section of the beach, the others following close behind. He looked back to Abby and asked, “What happens if we get caught? I usually do the catching.”

“Well,” Abby asked, “what did Callie do when you caught us?”

“Lie.”

“Hey!” Callie sounded offended and Abby laughed a little bit.

“Well yes,” Abby laughed a bit more, “but she was improvising.”

“So we just improvise?”

“Yup!” Abby stated as they reached the border separating the public beach from the private property. She pulled her phone from her short’s pocket, setting her chaser down. She opened the app, seeing nothing so far. “Any Pokémon in there better prepare for trouble!”

“Make it double!” Marcus declared as he also opened the app on his phone.

Indra gave them both a look, crossing her arms over her chest. “Did you nerds _really_ just quote Team Rocket?”

Marcus looked to her, pointing out with a swing in his voice, “Only a nerd would know that.”

Indra rolled her eyes as Callie crossed her own arms, stating, “It would be ‘make it quadrupled’ anyways. There’s four of us going in.”

Indra looked back to her as the others did too. She told her, “ _You’re_ the nerd.”

“I’m just stating facts!”

Marcus and Abby laughed as the two stared each other down for a bit. Marcus said, “A wild Indra attacked using ‘labeling’.”

Indra’s attention shifted to him, eyes narrowing the slightest. “I’m about to attack with you ‘surf’ by throwing your drunk ass into the ocean.”

He watched her closely. They both knew he wasn’t drunk, but his mind had a slight buzz to it from the alcohol. “You wouldn’t,” he dared saying.

“Wanna know my odds?” She shot back.

Marcus saw Callie raise her hand behind Indra, saying, “I would love to hear them.”

His mouth dropped open a bit. “Hey! I was defending you!”

She crossed her arms again and gave him a pointed look. “We wouldn’t be arguing over this if you hadn’t provoked Abby to trespass again.”

“Oh we won’t get caught,” he reasoned with her. “It’s late.”

“That’s what she said the two times we _did_ get caught,” she retorted.

He didn’t have an answer as he waited for Abby to speak on her behalf. When he heard nothing, he looked behind him to where she had been. Key word: had. She was no longer there and when he looked around he didn’t see her anywhere. He asked, “Where did Abby go?”

“Did she slip off without us?” Indra asked as they all looked around where they stood.

“Abby!” Callie yelled but immediately slapped her hand over her mouth.

Indra rolled her eyes at her reaction and said, “She definitely went ahead of us. Either she got tired of waiting or something popped up on her phone. She really is- Marcus! Wait!”

It was too late, he was already running onto the private property of the beach and away from them. He was going to find Abby first and make sure she wasn’t capturing any Pokémon without him.

He disappeared from view, being swallowed up by the darkness. Indra and Callie watched the empty space where he disappeared and Callie shook her head, looking to Indra. “Isn’t he supposed to keep people out of trouble? Including himself?”

Indra smiled a little bit, looking down to her, replying, “Marcus seems to forget everything he learned in the academy after a few shots.”

+

Macrus has been searching for Abby for about five minutes. It’s pitch dark out and his phone flashlight only goes so far. He doesn’t want to call out for her because he isn’t sure if the response he would get would be her. He also isn’t sure if he’s been at this spot before. He swears he’s seen the same shell pile twice.

He blames the alcohol.

He continues on anyway, making sure to not turn at the shell pile. A few more steps and he sees a slight glow in front of him. He quickens his pace slightly, a smile gracing his face. Soon, the light gets bigger and he can see the familiar silhouette forming.

He walked up behind her, seeing her eyes training on her phone intensely. She takes a small sip from her Smirnoff bottle and winces, shaking her head. He looks to her chaser he had picked up before he took off after her. He asked, “Wish you had your chaser, don’t you?”

She wiped around, startled. Her eyes focus on him and she sighs in relief. She put her hand over her heart and tells him, “You shouldn’t sneak up on me like that, especially at night!”

He shrugged, holding the bottle out to her. “You left it at the border when you ran off in the middle of our bickering.”

She took it and looked to him, “I got tired of waiting.”

She immediately went back to her phone and continued to walk around slowly, changing directions slowly. He watches her, watches her movements and how her eyes flicker from her phone to the area around her. He ponders aloud, “You didn’t leave because you go tired of waiting, did you?”

She looked back to him, a little caught off guard. She said, “Nope, I definitely left because of that.”

Silence fell between them. He watched her, she watched him. Her eyes flicked to her phone for a quick second and a small smile formed on his lips. He told her, “You found a Pokémon didn’t you?”

“Nope.” Her response was too quick, like it was a rehearsed lie. He heard it many times back at his job.

“You’re lying,” he told her, taking a small step towards her.

“Not in the slightest,” she responded. She watched him get closer, but she stayed firm to her spot.

“I thought we agreed to improvise if we got caught?”

“I am improvising.”

“Oh, you are?”

“Yes,” she tilted her head to the side, “I’m feigning innocence.”

He smirked a bit. “You just admitted to lying.”

“Shit.”

They stared each other down for a while, but soon Marcus opened the app on his phone. Abby watched him as he made his way beside her. He held his phone up to hers, seeing a Growlithe in her nearby section. There were two steps by it.

It suddenly popped up in his nearby section too and he shook his head. He looked to her saying, “You’re always finding rare Pokémon when you’re trespassing, aren’t you?”

She saw the playful glint in his eyes and she rolled hers, a smile forming on her lips. She winked at him, “Works in my favor. Got a problem with that deputy?”

His smirk returned as he watched her check her phone really quick. He told her, “You’d end up in handcuffs.”

Her eyes flickered up to meet his and before her brain could fully register the words, they flew from her mouth, “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Both fell silent at the bold statement. Both knew there was slight alcohol influence behind those words, but Marcus had a feeling she was this bold on the regular. He had witnessed it before.

He smirked a bit, seeing the flush on her cheeks beneath the glow of her phone when the reality of her words sunk in. They connected gazes and both could feel the tension rise around them. His smirk grew a tad and he teased back, “Wouldn’t you like to know?”

He walked away from her slowly, his eyes going to his phone and scanning the area ahead of him. Abby shook of the shock of hers and his words to focus on the situation at hand. She would, however, be lying if she didn’t say she was curious about the answer to that question.

“What are you doing?” she asked him.

He turned to look at her, unfazed. “Pokémon hunting,” he told her.

“I found the Growlithe first! It’s mine!” Abby could feel the déjà vu creeping in.

He smirked at her and Abby found it infuriating and handsome at the same time. He simply told her, “Then catch it first.”

He was lucky he was further than an arm’s reach from her because Abby wanted to do nothing more than strangle him or kiss him senseless. She wasn’t sure which thought occurred first but she did knew which was influenced by the alcohol.

“Fine,” she replied, “It’s up for fair game. May the odds be ever in your favor.”

He chuckled a little bit as he watched her, taking in her flustered stance. It was cute when he first met her and he still thought the same. “Wrong universe,” he told her.

She flipped him off. “Close enough!”

+

“Come on, go lower!”

“No! Would you go lower?”

“…Good point.”

“Exactly,” Marcus pointed out, walking still. Neither had found the Growlithe yet and had returned to what are the odds while they searched for it. Neither Indra or Callie had found them either.

“So 1-20?”

“1-20.”

“Okay, 3…2…1…”

“17!”

“2!”

“Damn it,” Abby whispered under her breath. Marcus heard and laughed in response. On both of their phones, the feet counter had ticked down to one a few minutes ago. They knew they were getting close.

“Why would you want me to squirt vodka out of my eye?” He asked, a little grossed out by the idea.

Abby looked to him and said, “One, it looks disgusting. Two, I want know if you can actually do it.”

“I’m pretty sure vodka would sting squirting out of your eye. I think that’s why people use water or milk,” Marcus chimed in.

“They’re no fun.”

Marcus laughed and pointed out, “All your odds have me doing something weird with a body part. Why is that?”

Abby shrugged, eyes on her phone. “Makes it more interesting. You can tell who the freaks are if they’re willing to do creepy shit with their body.”

He laughed again and Abby smiled to herself. In her mind, she was back in the abandoned apartment building, sitting next to him. His laughter had been a safe haven then, now it was a joyous song to her ears- one she hoped never ended.

She told him, “Try it, do one for me.”

Marcus looked to her, stopping his progress. She kept her gaze on her phone and the path in front of her. He eyes studied her, soaked in her beauty that he could see in the dark. He felt his breath hitch a bit and his mind swirl. There was still a buzz in his mind from the shots and it gave him a boost of encouragement. “What are the odds you let me do a body shot off you?” He asked.

Abby’s eyes immediately flew up to meet his. The tension between them was thicker than the last time. Her eyes flew over him, taking in his windblown hair, his rough stubble that was thicker than the last time they met, and his muscles beneath the wife beater. She immediately found herself wishing he would just do the body shot. “1-2,” she told him.

His eyebrows shot up that, clearly not expecting it. He should have from her comment beforehand about the handcuffs. He didn’t let it stir him away from nodding and counting down, “3…2…1…”

“2!”

“1!”

They both fell silent, watching each other. There was disappointment on both ends, evident to each other as well. Marcus kept his eye contact with her, saying, “Well that’s disappointing.”

“Very much,” Abby agreed.

The two looked at each for a few more seconds before they mutually broke the eye contact and went back to searching for the Growlithe.

It wasn’t easy for Marcus to go right back to Pokémon hunting when his thoughts were filled with him doing a body shot off Abby. All he could think about was the lime between her teeth, the salt by her collarbone and the shot on her stomach. He could imagine his tongue running across-

**_Buzz._ **

He snapped out of his daydream and looked down to his phone. The Growlithe had disappeared from his nearby section and onto his screen. He screamed slightly, jumping around.

Abby looked over at his sudden exclaim and could only guess the worst. She deflated a bit but watched him. He clicked on his screen, probably clicking to a battle with the Growlithe.

A lightbulb went off in her head and she made her way over to his side quickly. She made sure to get close to his side, a hand resting on one of his arms. She felt him tense under her touch and she smiled innocently to herself. She moved slightly closer to him, body resting against his.

Yup, the alcohol had made her a bit bolder.

She examined his phone screen, smiling at a fact. “You only have five Poké balls, should’ve come more prepared.”

He looked down to her and said, “I didn’t think I was going to be illegally hunting Pokémon today, I think I deserve a pass.”

He threw his first Poké ball and it absorbed the Growlithe. The Poké ball swayed side-to-side for a while, but the Growlithe eventually broke out.

“Damn it,” Marcus whispered to himself.

He went to throw his next Poké ball when Abby got on her tip toes and whispered into his ear, “Let me have the Growlithe and you can do that body shot.”

His finger froze on its advance to the Poké ball. The way she had whispered the words, the way her body was against his, and the heat that her body was radiating off onto him made his mind swirl. The images he was having before flashed in his mind again.

He looked down to her and bit his lip when he saw the heat in her eyes, which he was sure reflected in his own. He wanted to agree and forget the Growlithe but he knew she was bribing him. _Just like when you blackmailed her back when you first met_ , he thought.

He shook it from his mind and locked eyes with her again. “Maybe next time,” he told her as he threw the second Poké ball.

The Growlithe immediately broke out of the Poké ball this time, lasting barely a single sway. Abby rested her head on his bicep, eyes watching his screen as his breathing hitched. “Only three left,” she observed, eyes flickering up to him. “The body shot offer still stands.”

He was in the middle of throwing his third Poké ball when she spoke the words and his arm jerked at them, causing him to completely miss the Growlithe. He heard a slight giggle from Abby.

He tried again, this time getting the Growlithe in the Poké ball; however, it broke out again. He sighed, frustrated. He heard Abby taunt him, “One more chance!”

He looked down to her, catching her eye. He told her, “If I miss this, I get that body shot.”

She smirked up to him, humor dancing in her eyes. She replied, “That wasn’t the deal.”

Her attention goes back to the phone and he closed his eyes for a second to collect himself. He opened them and clicked on his last Poké ball, getting ready to throw it. He’s in the middle of praying to catch it when a light suddenly flashes in their direction.

Marcus swears and they both stumble away from each other, panic seeping into their bones. Marcus slides his phone into his pocket as he looks around. There’s nowhere to hide, everything is open space.

Abby is freaking out. She could deal with cops back home, but in another state? It was a bit trickier to talk your way out trouble then; especially, when you’ve taken five shots worth of vodka. She looks to Marcus, hoping his police training can get them out of this.

He looks to her as well, seeing the panic in her. She asks in a hushed voice, “What do we do?”

A single word immediately popped into his mind and his eyes flickered to the growing light and the sound of the footsteps becoming clearer. He looked back to her, heart pounding as he made his decision. “Improvise,” he said.

“Improvise?”

“Improvise.”

She was going to ask how, her mind running a million miles, seeming to leave her body behind. He, however, decided how it would go. He closed the space in between them, taking her into his arms, and crashed his lips onto hers.

Words couldn’t describe the feeling of her lips on his. It felt like a release and a trap at the same time. It felt like ocean waves crashing against him, dragging him further in, but he didn’t care. He wanted more, he wanted her.

She found herself not only lost in the kiss, but in her mind too. Surprise was her initial reaction, then smug, then happiness, and now it was bliss. It felt like a tornado had ripped through her mind, tossing her brain around in a storm. She didn’t know where it started and where it ended.

His hand found its way into her mess of hair, strangling his fingers into the strands. They were soft and fell against his fingertips smoothly. His other hand rested on her hip, holding her to him. His hand burned against the exposed skin above her shorts, leaving him with a heat that he wanted more of.

Her hands came together at the base of his neck, getting lost in the strands of hair there. Her wrist rubbed against the stubble and it burned. It made her mind lose more focus as she let herself sink into him, wanting nothing more than to get lost in the feeling.

“Finally, we’ve been looking for you two for ten min-”

“ABBY!”

“Well,” Indra commented, “wish I could I say I’m surprised, but I’m not.”

The two pulled apart from each other, recognizing the voices. They both looked at each other, noticing the tousled hair, swollen lips, and dilated eyes each sported. Abby’s face flushed as she looked to the other two. Marcus looked at them too explaining, “We thought you were cops so were improvising like we said we would. That’s-”

“Sure Marcus,” Indra interrupted him, “and I like men.”

Marcus fell silent, heat flushing his own cheeks. He mumbled, “But you don’t like-”

“Exactly,” she concluded. “C’mon Callie, they’re obviously doing fine without us.”

Callie looked to Abby and mouthed, “We are so talking later tonight.” It only made Abby flush more as she watched the duo turn and walk away.

Indra called over her shoulder to them, “And next time, get a room. I mean seriously, there’s three between the four of us. Couldn’t be that hard to find a room key, is it?”

Callie laughed as the two disappeared into the night, leaving the two in silence. They looked to each other, the silence turning awkward. “What now?” Abby asked.

“Well,” he said, digging in his pocket, “first things first.” He pulled his phone out, checking his Pokémon Go app. Sure enough, his flinch with the light caused him to throw his last Poké ball, missing. The Growlithe escaped.

“Gone?”

He looked down to her and nodded in confirmation. He told her putting his phone away, “The good thing is, this time it Indra couldn’t have gotten it.”

Abby laughed and swatted his chest lightly, looking up to him. He tilted his head to the side, asking, “You can’t let me have any Pokémon can you?”

She smirked up to him. “Not when I can catch it.”

He smirked back down to her, his hand absentmindedly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He told her, “You’re nothing but trouble.”

She raised an eyebrow in response. “You’re one to talk.”

He fully smiled this time, chuckling. “Make it double?”

Abby laughed fully and whole heartedly. He watched in awe as the moonlight reflected against her skin, as her eyes crinkle during the laugh, and how the smile stays plastered to her lips after she finishes. It makes his heart swell.

And she notices him watching. She takes a step closer, chests pressing together once again. His arm automatically comes to wrap around her. She knows it’s herself, not the alcohol, when she asks, “What are the odds you kiss me again?”

“1-1,” he said immediately.

She can feel the grin on her lips grow wider as she replies, “I like those odds.”

“3…2…1…”

“1.”

“1.”

Both of them smile, lock eyes for a short second, and meet together for another kiss. This one is less intense, it lingers and is slow. It makes it feel like the waves are moving in slow motion around them. It feels like they have all the time to waste in one night.

Both know, however, that every second spent together won’t be wasted.

**Author's Note:**

> yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeet! Well there it is, the final segment of the Pokemon Go!Kabby AU series. I hope you all enjoyed each little one shot!
> 
> Let me know! Kudos/comments make my day and help me know what to write next!
> 
> all the love,  
> lindsay :)


End file.
